


Soulmates Dance with Soulmates

by Not4typicalwriter



Series: The King and His Knight [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Soulmates, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, well not really if you read the other fics after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not4typicalwriter/pseuds/Not4typicalwriter
Summary: "I'm not dancing with you," George said."Why not?" Dream asked, looking jokingly offended. "I'll even let you lead so you can practice, come on.""It's cramped and dark," George reasoned."It's fine- Just to shake you out of your nerves," Dream said, hand still out waiting for George.------------------------------------------------In which there is a Ball at the castle but Prince George is nowhere to be foundSo his knight Dream has to go looking for him.Conversations are had, feelings are hid.Alternatively: Prince George is literally not found and it's a Ball, that's it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King and His Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103321
Comments: 23
Kudos: 599





	Soulmates Dance with Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel for both my other fics Try and 21 Days, with literal lines that reference it if you can catch them lmao, they're pretty obvious.
> 
> I speedran this fic. That's why it's short. Honestly don't know if this is any good. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this anyway, I missed writing DNF.

"Dream," Wilbur hissed.

"What?"

"What are you looking at?" Wilbur asked.

"People dancing, what do you think I'm looking at?" Dream snapped back.

People were dancing. It's a ball, this is kind of expected. The music was swaying from the orchestra at the front of the ballroom, dresses, and shoes clacking and people were thrown around in rhythm to the beat.

It was a celebration. For what, Dream did not know. It was a party, the king just wanted to have a party.

"Right," Wilbur said. "Hey Dream?"

"What is it, Wilbur?" Dream sounded exasperated.

"Where's the prince?" Wilbur asked.

Dream stiffened completely in his post.

His eyes quickly scanned the hall against all the men and women, but the only crown he saw was the King's. The dancing was boring him, standing guard was boring him so much that he completely blanked out and did not pay attention to the party. More specifically, his job, the prince.

"He's-" Dream searched. "Oh no."

"Right," Wilbur said.

"Oh," Dream moaned. "No, I lost him?"

"He could've just snuck off with the girl," Wilbur said.

"The Princess is right there," Dream pointed towards the dance floor.

"I guess he could've gotten kidnapped," Wilbur said slyly.

"I hate you," Dream spat as he began to head towards the exit. "Sapnap, cover me, I need to find the Prince."

"You lost the prince?" Sapnap gasped. "That's your _one_ job."

"Okay, okay, shut up I'm just tired," Dream said. "If I'm not back in an hour for whatever reason, get Sam to cover you and come find me."

"Good luck," Sapnap said as Dream left.

Dream hasn't been in the castle long. The castle brought in many knights from when they were children, 12-13, but Dream was not one of them. Of course not, the king would never have allowed that. He's been working in the castle for 2 years, and a majority of that he didn't actually spend exploring. 

He should not have been the one to try and find the Prince considering his lack of knowledge about the castle's endlessly confusing hallway. He heard about secret passages, but he doesn't even want to think about whether or not the Prince escaped into one of them.

_Please don't be kidnapped, please don't be-_

Dream was heading down a particularly horribly lit hallway when he heard the creak. He quickly followed it and found himself near the kitchen, a single secret passage that he did know about from sneaking around when he was a kid.

He got caught, but it was worth it.

"Your highness?" Dream called softly.

A beat and silence.

Dream noticed the corner of the painting was dislodged, the entrance to the passageway was behind that corner. A little mechanical button made the wall, that looked like stone but is actually just plywood, creak and move back.

"You're back?" Prince George was on the other side, looking at his friend.

"Couldn't miss the ball could I?" Dream smirked. George broke into a smile and pulled Dream into a hug, a tailored suit pressed against the palace uniform.

"Three weeks? _Three weeks_?" George smacked Dream on the arm and Dream playfully gasped in pain. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," Dream said.

"You didn't come to see me," George looked hurt.

"I still had business to talk to your father about, then you were busy with ball preparations, and I had to go back on duty," Dream said. "Which you gave me quite a scare, by the way, I was supposed to watch you."

"Sorry," George said. "The party was killing me, the other end of this tunnel leads to the ballroom."

"The prince doesn't like parties?" Dream said teasingly. "Doesn't the prince always invite me to his birthday party?"

"This isn't my birthday," George rolled his eyes. "Just typical of my father, throwing a party in remembrance of the day I got kidnapped. Do I need any more trauma?"

"It's a celebration Georgie," Dream said. "You're home, you're safe."

"The celebration should be for you then," George said. "You're the one who saved me."

"It's fine, I'm happy if you're happy," Dream said.

"What were you doing for three weeks anyway?" George asked.

"Making enemies," Dream shrugged.

"Clay-" George said warningly.

"Wait wait-" Dream interjected.

Dream heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He did a mental time check and it's definitely not Sapnap. Not yet. And they were currently standing at the doorway of the secret passage.

Dream's eyes widened and he pushed George into the passage before closing it behind him. George chuckled and Dream shushed him.

"Someone's out there," Dream whispered.

"And your job was to get me out there not push me back in," George laughed.

"Well you went in through the other side, take me to the ballroom then," Dream said. "Or else." He added dramatically.

George rolled his eyes but led Dream down the passageway. Dream was thankful that the passageways weren't claustrophobic, there were actually quite roomy. He was glad his growth spurt from when he was 11 didn't make him too tall that his head goes through the cobwebs.

"It's not a remembrance party by the way," George said as the two navigated their path through the walls. "It's my father trying to set me up with someone and using a really expensive ball as an excuse."

"I see," Dream hummed. "Princess Aurelia is very pretty."

"And she's very nice too," George said.

"And she's dancing with someone else because you're hiding in here with me," Dream said flatly.

"I never said I liked her," George said defensively. "I mean, I think I do, I just- don't know to what extent."

"Does that matter?" Dream asked. George turned and frowned at him. "I mean, your feelings matter obviously, but aren't you two basically set up?"

"Well," George huffed. "Doesn't have to be."

"No?" Dream asked.

They'd stopped near the end of a tunnel. Dream heard the music roaring, the people dancing and talking all behind the slab of the wooden plank wall. George stopped and sighed, leaning on the wall.

"No, I mean I don't have to marry her," George shrugged. "I can fight my dad about it, stall till I'm 21-"

"But why not?" Dream asked. "I thought you liked her."

"Other the obvious, her-"George started.

"Father." Both Dream and George said at the same time.

"Rupert is quite problematic," Dream agreed.

"I don't know Clay, I just-" George shifted where he stood. "I don't get that feeling."

Dream stood there, standing straight as his knight training has told him too. The door was right there, they should leave, George could not disappear for this long. But they wanted to. To stay, to talk. To catch up.

"What feeling?" Dream finally asked.

"I like her," George said. "Granted I've met her twice so far not including today. She's nice, polite, she's smart. Great conversationalist."

"What's the issue?" Dream asked.

"When I talk to her, words are just words. They don't form poetry and songs in my brain. They don't make me _feel,_ " George said. "I don't think like I do talking to someone else, I don't laugh like I do with you. It's just different."

"Well that's just because I'm your best friend," Dream said. "I've known you for-" Dream mentally counted.

"Ten-" George answered.

"Ten years!" Dream exclaimed. "George, I know your most embarrassing moments, I know the stupid things that make you laugh, you can't expect her to know the same if you don't get to know her."

"I guess," George said. George stayed quiet, hands in his pockets facing the floor.

"I think you'll like her," Dream shrugged.

"I just-" George said. "At what cost?"

George looked up and Dream sighed. It was dark and Dream could only see shadows of George's features. George was beautiful, always. A hint of exasperation was written on his face, a face of longing.

Dream quickly brushed it off. The prince is his friend. He probably just missed him.

"I mean I'm going to like her," George said. "I already like her kind of, but-" George sighed. "Do you ever think about soulmates?" George asked after a pause.

"Soulmates," Dream repeated and George nodded.

"Like some people in this world are made for you, meant for you," George said. "You can like multiple people, perhaps even love multiple people, you have obvious connections with multiple people, but that soulmates- that's your match."

"You want to go out and find your soulmate?" Dream asked.

"I think I already have," George said. "A couple at least."

"A couple?" Dream chuckled.

"Yeah," George said seriously. "You can have multiple, they don't all have to be romantic."

"Okay," Dream said. "Pray, tell."

"Well like Sapnap, Bad, Quackity," George listed. "You."

"You're just listing your friends," Dream rolled his eyes.

"I think you're my soulmate," George said.

"You say that because I killed a dragon for you," Dream said teasingly. "I would say that if someone went into the world and killed a dragon for me too."

"Not true," George said defensively. "You've been my soulmate before you killed the dragon."

"Well you can't very well marry your knights, can you imagine your father's face if you said _'Hey, I'm going to marry Quackity.'_?" Dream laughed.

" _What's a Quackity_?" George joked, mimicking his father's voice as Dream laughed.

"To be fair, you've known us all quite a while," Dream said.

"Yeah," George said. "I guess." He tapped his foot on the floor. "But I don't think she's at that level. She might potentially be a very good friend, I may even love her at some point, but she's not-"

Dream looked at his prince, just turned 20 years old and thinking about his future like it's been prepped and set for him.

It has.

"The thought of marrying her feels like I'm giving up the chance to marry my soulmate," George said.

Everything had been planned. His title, his work, his life, his life partner, he had no control over anything.

"I want it to be at that level you know? Is that wrong? I want someone that I can shoot arrows with, or go horseback riding with, or will be in the library with me if I have to work, or walk with me to the market." George started rambling.

"Well that's my job," Dream said. "Both figuratively and quite literally, that's why I'm here. My job is to do those things with you."

George scoffed and Dream just chuckled.

"Look, you can have her, and you can have me. You can have us both," Dream said. "Soulmates, we aren't going anywhere. So it wouldn't hurt if she-"

"I want to marry someone who'll do those things for me- with me. I want someone whose presence I can just, enjoy and spend the rest of my life like that. Just happy," George said.

"And you don't think she's going to do all those things with you?" Dream asked.

"I wouldn't expect her to," George said. "And I don't blame her, I'll be damned if I have to sit through her three-hour dress fitting."

"So you don't know that yet," Dream said. "She might-"

"Why should I settle?" George snapped. "If I have soulmates, why shouldn't I marry one of them?"

This simple party had spun George so out of control that Dream could only try and talk him down. He could only do his best to make sure George knows that his life isn't gone.

Fighting is hard. George has been fighting his father for the longest time, and the biggest fight had been to get Dream where he is right now.

Dream just wants him to stop fighting. To live, laugh, love, or whatever the hell George wants. For royalty- For a prince, his life wasn't easy.

That being said, for whatever leverage King Henry had over his son, George needed to know he could pick whatever fights he wants, and if he did, Dream would be there for him.

"Listen," Dream sighed. "I didn't mean to push, I didn't- I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" George asked.

"It was starting to look like I was telling you to get with Princess Aurelia and that wasn't the intention," Dream said. "And you were getting upset so I-"

"I'm not upset," George said, and Dream just stared flatly at him. "Okay, maybe a little upset."

"Look," Dream said. "I just wanted you to have an easy life. On top of everything that goes on, going with this plan your father had concocted is an easier route."

George rolled his eyes.

"But-" Dream said. "But, Georgie, if you want to fight then I'll be right there," George looked up and met Clay's eyes. "I will travel through miles of Nether to bring you all the best suitors in all the lands and I will make sure they're good enough for you, I'll make sure you find that soulmate."

George finally stopped and saw the look in Dream's eyes. He couldn't describe it. It was a mixture of overwhelming emotion and desperation, trying to get George to understand. To reassure, to comfort.

"You want to stall? You want to fight?" Dream continued. "Let's do it, we'll make plans and on your 21st, we'll fight and we'll win. We'll celebrate your birthday and I will be _right here_ , in the castle, with you. I promise."

George smiled. Somewhere during the speech Dream had taken his hand, holding it and squeezing it in support. George squeezed back and nodded.

"I'm being dramatic," George admitted.

"Rightfully so, you have all the right to be," Dream nodded. "Though maybe, if you're going to have a crisis, let me know and maybe don't run into a secret passageway?"

George laughed and agreed.

"Okay," Dream settled. "But uhm, again I don't mean to be pushy, but you should still probably, try and dance with Aurelia?" George stiffened under Dream's hold. "She did travel all this way, and you can't hide here, people are going to think you died."

"About that," George nervously laughed. "I ran because I don't want to dance."

"George-" Dream said pitifully.

"I don't know how to dance, I'm going to look ridiculous!" George said.

"How do you not know how to dance?" Dream broke into giggles. "You're a Prince, didn't you used to get lessons?"

"Oh right, like I'm going to remember 4 weekends' worth of dancing lessons from when I was thirteen," George said sarcastically as Dream still continued to laugh. "Alright, go back to being condescending, that's fine."

"No wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Dream apologized. He straightened himself out and stretched out a hand. "We'll get you through this."

"What is that?" George looked at Dream's hand.

"Dance with me," Dream said.

"What?"

"We can hear the song pretty well, and I'd like to think that I'm a wonderful dancer," Dream said coyly. "I think we have time for one song before Sapnap finds us."

"I'm not dancing with you," George said.

"Why not?" Dream asked, looking jokingly offended. "I'll even let you lead so you can practice, come on."

"It's cramped and dark," George reasoned.

"It's fine- Just to shake you out of your nerves," Dream said, hand still out waiting for George.

"Dream-"

"Soulmates dance with soulmates," Dream ended the argument.

George's cheeks flushed red and he was thankful the space they were in was actually dark. George was hardly breathing when he finally conceded. They heard the strings start to play and George finally took Dream's hand.

Dream didn't lie. He switched positions, showing George how to lead if he were to be on the dance floor. As the music starts to play, they started to sway.

"Left foot forward, right foot sideways," Dream said carefully. "Left foot follows." George slowly followed his direction. "Right foot back, left foot sideways, right foot follows."

George was silent, concentrating on the beats of the movement, eyes looking at his foot so he doesn't step on Dream's. Dream gazed down, memorizing whatever detail he could of George's face in the darkness, smiling.

Dream repeated his words, counting for George until he got the beat and moved more comfortably. The song was done in what felt like seconds. Dream knew it was time to go back.

"George," Dream said.

Dream leaned down to face George, foreheads nearly touching as the music died down. The secret passageway was now only filled with their breaths, inhaling and exhaling in sync. George looked up into Dream's eyes, speaking a thousand words though none were spoken.

"You said _soulmates_ ," Dream said. "Wherever you go, I go. Whenever you fight, I fight. If you're happy, I'm happy, and if you're sad, I'm sad."

George wondered if the silence of the passageway is enough for Dream to listen to his beating chest. He could also feel himself physically restraining himself from what felt like tears.

"I'm here, every step of the way, whatever you choose, I choose," Dream vowed. "Understood?"

"Understood," George nodded.

"Okay let's get you back out there," Dream said. "Where does this door lead to?"

"Actually-" George laughed. "The bathroom."

"So they all think you've just been in the bathroom for the past-" Dream said and George chuckled. "Alright, okay."

"You may want to take the other exit," George said.

"I'll see you out there," Dream said.

Dream walked away, though their hands lingered until the last second that Dream was actually too far. His hand felt a sudden rush of cold, and he put his hands over his chest, trying to see if he could physically restrain his heartbeats.

Dream snuck out of the passageway and quickly made the route to the ballroom. He stood by Sapnap, who was now joined by Wilbur.

"That took you long enough," Wilbur commented.

"Yeah, I had to fight the dragon again to get him back," Dream said sarcastically.

"I _almost_ had to go get you," Sapnap said.

"I know, I know," Dream said. "But look, he's dancing with the princess now, all is good."

The three knights, along with the dozens of guests in the ballroom was indeed watching Prince George now dance with Princess Aurelia. George wasn't a horrible dancer, but he made a few mistakes which both he and the princess laughed off.

Dream could see that they were talking, amidst all the dancing. They were joking, eye lighting up every once in a while when a topic they liked come up. He would catch George's eyes every once in a while, giving him a smile as he continued to dance.

"Do you guys believe in soulmates?" Dream asked.

"Soulmates?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes," Sapnap answered immediately.

"Really?" Wilbur asked curiously.

"We live in a world with magic totems, skeleton, potions, zombies, and dragons," Sapnap answered. "I don't think soulmates are the most _out-there_ concept. So yeah, I do believe in soulmates."

"Fair enough," Wilbur shrugged after he considered it for a bit.

Dream went through the archives of his brain. Shooting arrows with George, keeping him company when he works in the library, going on walks to the market. He continued to watch the prince- his prince, his George, spinning on the dance floor. Dream thought about it, the idea of soulmates like he had been doing since George said it.

"I think I do too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @noimnotJJ
> 
> Hope that was good. If the ending doesn't give you the satisfaction, go read Try again (lmao) 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. Forever looking for more suggestions. 
> 
> On the other hand: Techno & Dream team-up is going to get posted tomorrow or the day after. Get hYPEd.
> 
> And like maybe KarlNap on Wednesday(?) We'll see how this works out.


End file.
